From War to War
by Shadow Brony
Summary: When four Navy SEALs go to Equestria, they find themselves stuck there. With conflict rapidly approaching, they are forced to make a decision that will affect the outcome of Equestria itself.
1. New Universe, New War

**Yes, I've started another story. Why? 'Cuz I wanted to. Hope you like it everypony ;)**

_**Date: July 3, 2017**_

_**Location: Area 51, Nevada, USA.**_

I stared at the ten foot tall portal in front of me. I've seen some shit, but nothing quite like this. I looked at the rest of my small squad. There are four of us total. There's Chief Petty Officer 'Tickle Shits' Towns (don't ask on that one.), our demolitions expert, Master Chief Petty Officer Ryan, who we just call 'Doc' for obvious reasons, myself, Chief Warrant Officer 4 Donutt, (my nickname, if you remember to ask, go for it) specializing in close to medium range combat in any environment. I also have a 'silver tounge' so to speak, meaning I have the gift of persuasion. And finally, there's our oh-so fearless leader, Lieutenant 'Ni' Santori, who specializes in leadership abilities, battle tactics, and long range combat, as in sniping.

We snapped to attention when Vice Admiral StClair walked in front of us. "At ease."

We relaxed a little, and he started to speak. "I'm sure you four have already gone over your assignments multiple times, but I'd just like to make things a bit more clear. The thing behind me is what you would call a portal. It appeared here approximately three months ago. Where does it lead? That's just the thing, we have no idea. Every single time we send a robot in there to investigate, it goes dark, and we lose contact. You four are taking a very big risk here, and your country appreciates it. For all we know, this thing could send you into deep space and kill you, which is actually the most likely conclusion. But, with the slim chance of it leading to another place, or another world if you will, then we need to secure it."

He took a deep breath and continued. "If there actually happens to be intelligent life on the other side, you will report back here at all costs, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" We shouted.

He nodded. "I handpicked your squad for a reason Lieutenant Santori, and that's because I saw that all of you have qualities that outshine the rest. Leadership, teamwork, unity, and loyalty. The four of you are like family. Now I know you've been through hell overseas, and now I'm asking you to go into completely unknown lands. Now, if you do happen to find intelligent life on the other side, and unable to return home, you will find the one in charge, and attempt communication. Chief Warrant Officer 4 Donutt, that's where you come in. If you are able to communicate to the life forms that may or may not exist on the other side, then you will establish a diplomatic relationship. Do not, I repeat, do NOT do anything to start a war. If any of you do, you'll wish you did die going through this portal. Am I understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good. Now good luck gentlemen."

"Alright boys, check your equipment and lets move!" Lieutenant Ni yelled.

I gave a quick check on my equipment, making sure I had everything I was given. Helmet, vest, first aid kit, goggles, sleeping mat, flashlight, M67 frag grenades, flashbangs, M16A4, and M9 Pistol.

"Everything in order? Then move out!"

We rushed through the portal, and everything seemed to stop. I looked around. I'm the only one here. I know I went through a portal, but is this what's on the other side? Or is this the transition? Either way, I can't see shit. Everything is pitch black, like I'm in a void of some kind. That frozen sensation was short lived, however, and I was soon engulfed by a blinding white light. I shielded my eyes, and soon lost consciousness.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that Doc was taking a look at me. "You're awake, good."

"Ugh, what the hell happened?"

"Dunno. When we went through that damn portal, I blacked out. When I came to, you were still passed out next to me. I'm not sure where Tickle Shits and Ni are."

"Where are we?"

"I wish I knew. We're in a forest right now. Beyond that, I have no idea. Everything seems normal with you by the way. Just get up nice and slow."

I nodded and slowly rose up. I feel a little dizzy, but other than that, I feel fine. It could have been worse I suppose.

"So what do we do?" Doc asked.

"For now, we find some shelter. I don't wanna be outside at night on a foreign world."

"Roger that."

"When we find a suitable place to set up camp, we'll go look for Tickle Shits and Ni. Let's go." I said as I started walking.

After walking for about ten minutes, I noticed something. "Hey Doc, is there something wrong with me, or do the colors of this place seem a little...bright?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with you. I've noticed it too."

"Good, just making sure I'm not crazy."

Just then, I heard rustling from a large bush, and I brought up my weapon. "Who's there? Identify yourself or I'll fire!"

A low growl came from the bush, and what jumped from it almost made me shit my pants. Some weird creature that looked like a scorpion, bat, and lion had a three-way to create this thing.

I took a step back, careful not to take my sight off of its head. It seemed to recognize the danger it faced, and went back behind the bush. I slowly lowered my weapon and looked at Doc. "What the hell was that thing?"

"Permission to speak freely?"

"I don't think you have to ask for permission to speak freely after what we just saw. Granted for the entire damn mission."

"In that case, let me pull out my encyclopedia for creatures from different fucking worlds!"

"Touche I suppose. Come on, let's keep moving." I said before continuing to move.

After about thirty more minutes of hiking through the forest, we came across a large ruin of some kind.

"Uh, Doc? You seein' what I'm seein'?"

"It appears so..."

"You know what this means don't you?"

"We have shelter now?"

"That, and that someone, or something built this place. Well I'll be damned, it looks like we aren't the only intelligent species after all."

"This place does look pretty old though. If these are ruins, how advanced do you think the species is now? If they are still here that is."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough won't we?"

There was a noise up on the top of one of the towers, and I aimed my gun up there.

"Don't move!" A familiar voice called out from up top.

"Lieutenant? Is that you up there?" I called out.

"Donutt?" Lieutenant Ni said as he stood up to look down on us. "Doc too. Good, we're all here then."

"Tickle Shits is in there then?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Come on in. It's almost night."

We went into the ruin in front of us, and Tickle Shits was there to greet us. "Oh hey guys. Get your fill of the never-ending forest out there?"

"You ever get your fill of being sarcastic?" I replied.

"Do you?"

I laughed. "No I do not. Good to see that you're still alive."

"Same goes to you two. Lieutenant Ni should be down in a moment, and then we can have show and tell."

"You two don't have any injuries, do you?" Doc asked.

"Nah, we haven't come across anything to injure us yet. Why, have you?"

"Well, it was certainly capable of producing injury."

We heard footsteps, and looked across the room to see the lieutenant walking over to us. When he got over, he took a seat. "So, I'm guessing you two are just as clueless as we are."

Doc nodded. "That's right, we don't have a damn clue as to what's going on."

Just then, there was a loud crack of thunder.

"How the hell is it raining? It was literally just sunny!" Tickle Shits yelled.

"This place is friggin' weird." I commented.

"While I think we're all in agreement on that, it appears that we're stuck here until the storm passes. Might as well get some sleep. We'll take shifts on lookout. Two hours each. I'll get first watch, the rest of you get some shut-eye."

"No arguments here." Doc replied.

We didn't eat. None of us really had an appetite at the moment, so we did what Ni told us and went to sleep. I had freaky dreams of that scorpion-lion thing. Just before it tore my head off, I was woken up by Tickle Shits.

"Your shift Donutt. Two hours, then wake up Doc for his." He whispered.

I nodded and groggily got up. I grabbed my weapon and walked up top. When I reached the top of the tower, I saw that one of us had decided to create a makeshift chair out of pieces of stone that weren't in place anymore. It's better than the floor at least. I walked over to the chair and looked into the seemingly never ending forest in front of me. Ugh, I would kill for some answers right about now. Where the hell are we? Are there any intelligent creatures here?

I heard a noise coming from the stairs behind me, and snapped my attention over to them. I relaxed when I saw Doc emerging from them.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I'm surprised you could."

"I rarely have trouble sleeping, you should know that by now."

He sighed. "I guess I should. You literally slept through a mortar strike on our encampment one time after all."

"I was dreaming of thunder." I said as I shrugged.

"That's still pretty damn weird."

I laughed. "I guess it is."

"So do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

"Be more specific. Out of this forest, or out of this world?"

"Well if this entire world is forest, then both. If not, then I'm not sure about the last part. We could just be in a large forest that hasn't been claimed for resources yet."

"I suppose. We'll start to look for a way out when the sun rises. Not really sure how long night's gonna last."

I looked at my watch. "If this place has similar night and day times to us, then it's about 4:35 AM."

"So when does-"

I cut him off. "Quiet. I see something." I said as I aimed my gun above the trees.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but it looks like it's flying."

It was getting closer. I aimed my gun at the silhouette. It has very large wings, and I think I can make out legs and arms with talons.

"Go wake up Tickle Shits and Ni." I told Doc.

He nodded and rushed downstairs, leaving me and this thing alone.

It was in talking distance now. "Stay where you are! Who are you?!"

It stopped for a second, but continued flying over.

"I said stop! Stop, or I will fire!"

It kept flying closer until it landed on the tower six feet away from me. Holy shit. That looks like a fucking mythical creature! What were they called again? Griffons I think. It has on armor of some kind, and isn't carrying any weapons.

I kept my gun pointed at it anyway. "Do you speak my language?"

"...You're a curious looking creature." It replied with a British accent. The kind you would associate with a gentleman.

"So you do speak...What are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. My species is called the griffons. What about yours?"

"Human. Would you mind telling me where me and my team are?"

"You mean there are more of you?"

"Holy shit. When Doc said there was something up here, I didn't expect to see a griffon." Ni said as he walked up top with the rest of the team, guns aimed at the griffon.

"Those things you are pointing at me...what are they exactly?"

"You really don't have guns? Well, I guess we'll say you don't want to be hit by one of them." I replied.

"Well, if they do harm, would you mind lowering them? I'm not exactly comfortable when weapons are pointed at me."

"...Lower your weapons." Ni said.

We lowered our weapons and the griffon spoke. "Now, I believe introductions are in order. I am Ambassador Sharp Claw. Might I ask your names?"

"Chief Petty Officer...Towns." Tickle Shits said, not wanting to seem weird with his nickname

"Master Chief Petty Officer Doc."

"Chief Warrant Officer 4 Donutt."

"Lieutenant Ni Santori."

"So you are all military I presume?"

I nodded.

"What a strange time for another species's military to show up. What is your plan?"

"That's classi-" I was cut off by Ni.

"Establish relations if any intelligent life exists here."

The griffin smiled. "Well at least you aren't here to destroy us." He said slightly sarcastically.

"Are there any other intelligent species here?" I asked.

"Of course. You have griffons, changelings, dragons, ponies, etc."

"Dragons and ponies? And what are changelings?"

"Changelings are a strange culture. They have the ability to transform into any other life form near it to match exact appearance."

"That sounds great for infiltration." I mused.

"It is. Not to long ago, the queen of the changelings infiltrated the ponies' capitol and nearly won control of the country."

"Where are we now?"

"You are in the Everfree Forest. This is Equestria, land of the ponies."

"Are there any towns near here?"

"I do believe there's a small town not too far out known as Ponyville."

"Okay. Just one more question."

"And what might that be?"

"What's an ambassador doing in the middle of the forest at night, without any guards?"

"Yes, I suppose that does seem rather queer doesn't it? Well, I was actually going back to my own country, and I just prefer to travel at night. I don't have any guards because I don't need any."

"You don't need any?"

"The ponies are actually very peaceful. They wouldn't attempt to kill an ambassador. Especially when relations are so strained."

"Sounds more like an internal affair than our problem."

"You're correct sir. Apologies, I have no intention of dragging you into our politics."

"It's fine. Would you care to point out this town before you leave though?"

"I'd be happy to. Do you have a compass with you?"

"I do."

"Very good then. What you are going to do is head directly north west. It should take you about three hours of walking. At the end of your journey, you should come across a river separating you from the town. Just walk around and you should find a bridge to cross."

"Alright. Thanks for the info."

The griffin nodded and spread his wings. "One more thing gentlemen. I suggest you return home as quickly as possible. I fear war is imminent between my country and Equestria, and you might be caught in the middle. I cannot guarentee your safety should that happen."

"Noted."

"Very well then. Perhaps we can meet again under less pressing circumstances. Good day." He said before flying off.

After about three minutes of silence, Tickle Shits broke the silence. "So, anyone see something interesting lately? I've heard good things about the Dolphins."

"I'm choosing to ignore you Shits. Now, what's the plan Ni?" I said.

"Well, I guess we should go to that town the griffin told us about. Ponyville I believe he called it."

"Alright. When do we move out?"

"Now. Get your gear."

I nodded and we went downstairs to get our gear together. When we finished packing, we left the ruins and headed north west.

"So what do you think the ponies will be like?" Doc asked.

"The griffin said ponies are peaceful, so I'm hoping friendly." I replied.

"What happens if we get caught in a war, Ni?" Tickle Shits asked.

"We remain neutral, that's what happens. We are not going to get involved in disputes between two countries."

"It's your call Ni. I'm just here to follow orders." Shits said before shrugging.

"Time to cut the chatter. Just focus on the walk."

We shut up and continued to march through the thick vegetation of the forest. Once or twice, we came across some weird shit, like a chicken fused with a snake, or a wolf made of wood. What the hell are those things called, timberwolves? It wouldn't surprise me.

We eventually came across a tree with windows and colored smoke coming from it.

"Donutt, Shits, go check it for life." Ni ordered.

We nodded and ran up to the door of the place. I gave a knock, and I got an answer.

"Visitors at my door, what have you come here for?" The voice said in an African sounding voice.

Me and Shits looked at each other. We were both thinking the same thing; did she really just talk in a rhyme?

"Uh, yeah. We were hoping to get directions to a town called Ponyville?"

The door opened, revealing a zebra with gold jewelry. "I have never seen your kind, if I ask where you are from, would you mind?"

"Uhh, not really...We're from a place called Earth. Our species is known as the humans. About those directions..."

She pointed a hoof directly behind me, at a dirt road. "If you wish to get to town, follow the path of brown."

How the hell does she do that? I nodded. "Thanks."

"It was no problem, for two so handsome." She said before closing the door.

"Did she just-" Shits started to say.

"Don't say anything. Just pretend it didn't happen."

"But-"

"It didn't happen."

"Got it..."

We walked back to Ni and Doc, and told them about the path, but left out the last part about the handsome thing.

"Okay, at least we're almost there. Come on, we need to get to shelter before it storms again." Ni said.

There weren't any arguments, and we went down the dirt path. Within ten minutes, we came across a bridge leading into a colorful town. The buildings look like they're from the 13th century, only newer. Does that make sense? Probably not.

Our thoughts were interrupted by a female's voice with a southern accent coming from behind us. "Howdy strangers! I haven't seen you four in town before. Mah name's Applejack!" She said with a friendly tone in her voice.

We turned around to see an orange colored pony with a blonde mane and tail. She had a cowboy hat on her head, was no more than four and a half feet tall, and had some weird tattoo of apples on her...flank I guess? Yeah, flank.

Well, I've never been one to be rude to strangers. Fuck it. I went up to the pony and held up my hand. "Chief Warrant Officer 4 Donutt, U.S. Navy SEALs."

She somehow grabbed my hand with her hoof and shook it. "Pleasure to meet ya partner! So you four are all military huh? Ah don't think I've seen your kind before, especially yer military."

"We are military, and we are from a different world so to speak. I know this might be asking a bit much from someone I just met, but do you think there's a place to stay in the town over there?"

"Hmm, y'all best head on over to Twilight's place. She'd be interested in hearing yer story, and probably give you a place to stay. It's the library in the middle of town. I'll show ya the way." She said before walking-er-trotting in front of us.

We followed behind her.

"So how did you boys get here?"

"All we're aware of is that we passed through some weird portal. Next thing we know, we're in the middle of that creepy forest back there." I replied.

"The Everfree Forest? Ah don't blame ya for wanting to get out of there real fast. That place is just outright weird. Well, here we are." She finished, pointing to a large tree.

"Where's the house?" I asked.

"The tree is. It's also the town's library. Ah need to get back to my apple orchard, but I hope you four find what yer lookin' for." She said before trotting off.

"Thanks."

The four of us looked at each other.

"Soooo, talking ponies huh? That's cool. I'm starting to think this is a very bad trip on acid right now." Tickle Shits said.

"As tempted as I am to agree with you, we're all here. So unless we share the same head, this is happening. Donutt, knock on that door." Ni said.

"Good thing you brought the sociable guy huh? I honestly don't think you guys could hold a conversation with one of these ponies for more than two minutes." I said as I walked up to the door.

"Shut up and knock."

I laughed and knocked.

I heard tiny steps coming from behind the door. When it opened, a little purple and green lizard was standing there. It looked up at us and opened its mouth. "Uh, Twilight? Did you happen to cast any spells that brought four tough looking guys that are a different species here in combat uniforms?" He said in a twelve year old's voice.

"What?!" Came a female's voice somewhere in the back.

"I guess you guys can come in. I suppose if you wanted to cause trouble, you would have already done it." He said before opening the door further.

We walked in, having to duck a little so we didn't hit our heads on the tree. When we were all in, he closed the door.

"I'll be right back." He said before walking upstairs.

When he was gone, Doc spoke up. "Was that a fucking dragon?" He said in a hushed voice.

"If it is, then it's only a baby dragon. Shit doesn't even surprise me anymo-" I started to say.

"Um, can I help you four?" I purple unicorn asked. She was about the same height as Applejack, had a purple mane and tail with a pinkish streak going down the middle of them, and a tattoo of a bunch of pointy stars on her flank.

"We're hoping you can." I said.

"Do you mind if I ask where-"

"Yes." Doc said.

I gave him a sharp look before continuing. "No, ask away."

"Great, take a seat over there!" She smiled a little.

Uh oh, I think I just did something bad.

"What are you?"

"Humans."

"From where?"

"Another world called Earth."

"Why are you here?"

"We went through a portal that appeared in our world."

"What's with all of the gear?"

"We're military. Navy SEALs, specifically."

"Why did military go through the portal first?"

"Because if it was a dangerous world we were going to, our government wanted to be prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"To fight any threats to our country."

"What was your mission?"

"If there was intelligent life, attempt to establish relations."

"If not?"

"Eliminate any threats for colonization."

"If you get back to your superior, what will you report?"

"That there's intelligent life, of course. Did you think we would lie about something like that?"

"Always best to be catious. Now, your mission aside, let the real questions begin." She said with a smile.

**Two hours of answering Twilight's questions later.**

"I think I have enough information now, so-"

"THANK GOD." I said as I slid out of my seat.

"Would you mind if I introduced you to my friends?" She asked.

"Yes, actually. We do have a mission. Is it possible to, sorry for the cliché, take us to your leader?"

"I guess that's okay. We'll have to take the train though."

"That's fine."

"Alright, it's settled! I'm sure the princesses will be interested in meeting you four."

"Princesses? As in more than one?"

She nodded. "There's Princess Celestia, who controls the sun, and Princess Luna, who controls the moon."

"Bullshi-ow! I mean I doubt it." Shits started to say bullshit but stopped when I kicked his leg.

"I apologize Miss Twilight, but I'm pretty skeptical about that myself."

"You mean you don't have anypony to raise your sun and moon?"

"Nope. It's all done naturally."

"Well that actually sounds strange to me."

"I guess you have a point. About that train though..."

"Oh, right! This way!" She said as she got up from her seat and headed towards the door. "Spike, I'm going to Canterlot! Watch the library for me!"

She went outside and the rest of us followed.

"So it looks like we landed ourselves in a monarchy." Doc said.

"Yeah, but things don't look so bad. Everybody-er-pony...looks pretty happy." Ni said.

"These things never work out. We aren't sure how long this monarchy has been in place. These ponies just might not be feeling the effects yet. You don't really think if there's a monarch, then they won't try and gain more power than they should?"

Ni shrugged. "It's possible. These ponies seem pretty peaceful."

"Just wait. The closer we get to their capital, the worse things will get."

"A hundred says you're wrong."

"You're on Lieutenant." Doc said before shaking hands with Ni.

We arrived at the train, and Twilight supplied us with our tickets. We got on board and took our seats. It was two to a seat, which was good, because one of us filled up those two seats. I sat across from Ni, and Doc across from Shits. Twilight sat by herself.

"So Ni, what happens if we can't get home?" I asked.

"Then you better get comfortable in this world."

"So far, that doesn't seem so bad. Every...pony here seems pretty nice, and this is a big step up from North Korea."

"Ugh, don't say that name. We're damn lucky we avoided nuclear war."

"All thanks to us." I said as I relaxed.

"As full of it you're being right now, you're right. I suppose it's only honesty then. If it weren't for us, the world would have probably blown up."

"Got each of us our own Navy Cross."

"I don't really care about a medal. It's just a piece of metal and a pat on the back. Since all we did was get the medal and a pat on the back, the least they could do is be sincere about the pat. They don't care about us Ni. We're just there to clean up the fuck-ups our government makes and-"

"That's enough Donutt."

I didn't say anything else. That got a little out of hand, so I just got up and went to sit across from Twilight, who was reading a book.

She looked up from her book. "Hey."

"Howdy. What are you reading?"

"An old classic. It's called The Old Colt and the Sea."

Coincidence much? "I'm pretty sure I've read something like that. Not a bad book."

"Oh, you like to read as well?"

"If the book is good enough, yeah."

She smiled. "So what's your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you do with your life before you got here?"

"I..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being nosy. Don't worry about it."

"It's fine I guess. How are you going to trust me if you don't know what I did before, right? Well, my parents died when I was only two years old. With no one to look after me, I was sent to a foster home. Life was hard there, but at least I had a bed, right? Anyways, one day when I was about thirteen years old, I was doing my chores, when it happened. I was down in the basement sweeping up the place, when I heard loud bangs from upstairs. When they stopped, I slowly opened the basement door. What I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life. Everybody there was dead. All from precise shots to the head. One woman, eight children. All dead. The gunman looked at me. I was sure I was about to die, but he simply said one thing. "Sorry." Then he left, leaving me there in my family's blood.

"The police showed up a little while later, and found me in the same spot I was since I opened the basement door. I was in complete shock. They never caught him by the way. A year or two of therapy, and I'm 'normal' again. Well one night I decided to take a walk around my city. I took a shortcut through an alley, and right before I got to the other side, in front of the theater across from me, I saw him. The one who killed my family. I looked around for a place to hide, but couldn't find one. He probably couldn't see me in the dark, but I was still terrified. I saw a homeless person asleep next to me. That didn't surprise me, what did surprise me was that he had a handgun on top of him.

I lifted up the handgun, turned off the safety, and made sure it was ready to fire. Just like in the movies. I took a deep breath, aimed at him, and pulled the trigger. He tumbled to the ground, and everyone around ran away. I walked up to him. He was still breathing, but wouldn't be for long. I had shot him in the stomach, and he would bleed out soon. He looked up at me and smiled. I started to shake violently, but he grabbed my arm to steady me me. 'Sorry' he said as I aimed the gun at his head. 'No, I'm sorry.' I said before ending his life.

" 'Son, I think you should come with me.' Someone's voice said. I looked up to see a very tall man with a Navy officer's uniform on. 'I..I'm sorry..' I said. 'It's okay kid. I know who he was, and what he did. I'm not surprised that someone killed him. What does surprise me is that you managed to shoot him with a rusty piece of junk over twenty yards away with no previous firearms training. If you come with me I'll keep you safe.'

"I thought about it for a little while, and left with him. Turns out the guy was a Captain of the Navy. He took me in as his kid, and trained me to be a soldier since day one. I did get in trouble a lot, but always managed to talk my way out of it. When I was 18, he said it was time for me to sign up, so I did. I quickly impressed my superiors. They said I was 'a natural soldier for his country.'. I was soon assigned a special mission to a country called North Korea. I was given three team members. The three you see over there. I won't go into detail, so long story short, we prevented all out nuclear war by assassinating certain individuals. After that was all through, it would be three more years before we were assigned another mission. Go through a portal that appeared at one of our bases."

Twilight was in shock for a lot of the story, so I spoke one more time before leaving her to her thoughts. "You wanted to know my past. Which parts will you think about the most from what I told you? That I'm a murderer? That my team assassinated a bunch of people? That we saved the world? That's your decision. I'm going to take a nap." I said before walking away to an isolated empty seat and closing my eyes.

When I woke up, the train was coming to a stop. I looked out of my window to see a very large city. It looked more modern than Ponyville, and on top of that, there was an absolutely huge palace I could see in the distance.

I yawned and got up from my seat. Twilight trotted over to me. "So, have you made up your mind about us?"

"I think it's stupid to judge ponies from their past. I'm going to let what you do while you're here determine if I can trust you or not."

"Fair enough I suppose."

"Alright. This way then. We don't want to still be on the train when it leaves."

"Got it. I'll get my squad."

She nodded and left the train. I walked over to the rest of the team to make sure they were ready. When they stood up, we walked off of the train.

Ni looked around. "Well, everyone here seems pretty happy, wouldn't you say Doc?"

"I...well...fuck. Fine, a hundred dollars."

"Oh no no, I didn't say a hundred dollars. I said a hundred, as in a hundred laps around this city!"

"What?! Lieutenant, you can't be serious!"

"I am. Better get a move on."

"Fuuuuck." Doc groaned as he started to run off.

"Hold up Doc, one more thing." Ni said.

"What?"

"I think those laps can wait, at least until we can make sure that you won't terrify the city here. Lets go to that palace."

"Got it."

Twilight stepped over. "Well, lets get moving. While you were all asleep, I sent a letter to the princesses, so they're expecting us. This way." She said before heading towards the palace.

We followed her through the checkpoint, and continued on our way to the palace. We were getting several strange looks from the locals, but that's no surprise I guess. I mean we are aliens to these ponies. Some of these ponies look ridiculously stuck up, while others just seem fancy. Maybe it's the clothes. We also managed to get some looks from what I guessed were guards, due to their armor and weapons. They seemed to relax a little when they saw Twilight in front though.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at the castle. This place looks amazing! The details on this place are astounding. I'll have to admire it later though.

We crossed the bridge over the moat, and were greeting by two guards.

They raised their spears. "Halt! Who are you?!"

"Easy. They're with me. The princesses are expecting us." Twilight said.

"Very well." They said as they lowered their weapons.

They opened the door, and let us through into the throne room. It seemed a little empty, but still very impressive. There were two thrones at the end of a carpet. They were also occupied. On the left, there was a large pony, that was like a mixture of a unicorn and some of the pegasi I've seen floating around. She had a dark sapphire coat, and her mane and tail looked as if they were the night sky itself. On the right, a slightly larger white mixture of the unicorn and pegasus with a multicolored mane and tail.

They looked at us and the white one spoke. "Welcome Twilght Sparkle, and visitors." She said in a motherly, caring tone.

Twilight bowed, and rose after a few seconds.

"So these are the ones you described in the letter?" She asked.

"Yes Princess."

"Welcome to Equestria you four. I am Princess Celestia, and this is my sister, Princess Luna."

"Pleasure." I said "Would you mind shaking my hand?" Meh, best to be polite to foreign leaders.

"I'd be happy to." She replied.

She held out her hoof, and I shook it.

"Would you mind if I shook your hand Princess Luna?"

"We suppose it is alright."

We? Was she talking about both her and her sister? Whatever.

She held out her hoof, and I shook with her.

"You have eyes of a warrior. You also seem like the kind of creature that would go through extreme lengths to accomplish something. We could say more, but we believe we have more important things to discuss at the moment."

I backed off and rejoined the group.

"I think I might be able to return you four home." Celestia said, as if reading our minds.

"You think?" I asked.

"It may or may not be possible. I do have a few spells in mind, but they will take time to acquire. In the mean time, I don't think you four should be running around the way you currently are right now."

"What do you mean?"

"If four aliens run around everywhere in combat uniforms, my people are going to panic. You agree, don't you?"

"What can we do about it? We can't exactly turn into ponies."

She smiled. "I think I can solve that little problem."

"You have the ability to turn us into ponies?"

"It may or may not work, but if it does, you will look just like one of the locals."

"What if we don't want to turn into ponies."

"Then I'm sorry, but you will either have to leave the country, or stay in one building until I come up with a way to get you back."

Damn, she's more calculating than she looks. "We'll take the pony look then.."

"Alright. You four stand close together over there, and me and my sister will cast the spell together."

I looked at my team. "You're okay with this, right?"

"It's not like we have a choice." Doc said.

"If it helps us get home, sure." Ni said.

"Fuck it, lemme be a pony!" Tickle Shits yelled.

"Alright."

We stood together, and Celestia and Luna got on opposite sides of each other, with us in the middle. Their horns started to glow, and we were enveloped in a bright light. I flinched and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I didn't exactly feel any different. I reached to scratch my head, and fell down. Wait, that's a hoof I have! I took a look at myself. Holy shit I'm actually a pony! I looked at my team, they were all ponies as well.

Our uniforms had somehow been shaped to fit us even in this form. Doc had a purple coat with a darker purple mane and tail. He had a red cross on his flank and was a unicorn. Tickle Shits turned into a unicorn with a white coat and silver mane and tail. He had pony falling on its face on his flank. Ni turned into a black coated pegasus with a black mane and tail, which had red streaks going through them. The mark on his flank was a lieutenant's insignia.

The guys looked at me and started snickering.

"What, what's so funny?"

"You're fucking pink dude!" Tickle Shits yelled.

I looked at myself. I have a light red coat, with a black mane and tail. The mark on my flank is a crosshair.

"I'm not pink! It's a...lightish red color!" (see what I did there?)

"It's pink bro." Doc said.

"It's light red!"

"Whatever you say." Shits said.

"Go to hell." I said as I tried to stand up. I immediately collapsed. Shit, this is gonna be tough.

After what must have been ten minutes of the two princesses and Twilight Sparkle laughing, we finally managed to stand up straight.

"Alright, we got it." I said.

"Now try walking." Celestia said.

"No problem..." I said as I slowly took a step, only to end up faceplanting on the floor.

"Fuuuuck." I groaned.

This time, after thirty minutes of trying to walk, we finally got it down.

Celestia wiped a tear from her eye and spoke. "Well that was very amusing. Now that you have that down though, we'll talk about something else."

"Okay, I've been meaning to ask, what are these marks I see on everybody's- I mean everypony's flank?"

"Those are called cutie marks. They depict what your special talent is. You get them when you find out whatever you are good at."

"Then why the hell is mine a pony falling over?!" Shits yelled.

"Well, for one, you are still trying to figure out how to stand." Celestia replied.

Shits fell over, and we all laughed.

To interrupt our laughing, the doors to the throne room flew open, and a bloody pegasus in armor flew through.

"Princess Celestia! I bring news from Fort Diamond!"

"Speak then!" Luna yelled.

"The griffins...they attacked us at night! As far as I'm aware, I'm the only one who got away to bring this news..." He got off before collapsing.

"Get a doctor! You four, come with me!" Luna yelled.

We trotted over to Luna and followed her as she led us deeper into the castle. "We may know of a way to get you four back faster than my sister."

"But?" Ni said.

"But we need a favor. We want you to help us."

"Why would we do that?"

"In addition to getting you home sooner? You will have gained a permanent ally in Equestria."

"...We'll help."

"But Vice Admiral StClair said-" Doc started to say.

"Not to start a war. We didn't start this war, we're only participating in it."

"Only?" Shits said.

Luna nodded. "We thank you. We will quickly instruct you on how to use magic, and in your case Lieutenant Ni, show you how to fly."

I looked around and laughed. "From world filled with war to another."

**And that's chapter one of my new story! What do you guys think of it? Do go easy on me with all of the right equipment, terms, etc. about the SEALs. I pretty much googled everything. Now I also realize there wasn't much military speak, and that's because I didn't feel like double checking every word they said to see if there was a different term for it, and they really don't care about protocol in a different world. Now, why do Dragon'z Wrath and I keep putting each other in our stories? Lemme ask you this; why does bacon taste awesome? Because it's just fu(squee*)ing awesome! Now, back by popular demand! (by me). The Chuck Norris fact of the day!**

_**Chuck Norris fact of the day: Chuck Norris commits armed robbery with other people's arms.**_


	2. Losing it

**Just a fair warning, there is gore and death in this chapter.**

"So where are you taking us?" I asked Luna.

"We are taking you to a training area designed for combat simulation. You will be using it to learn how to control your powers."

"And how long will this take?"

"That usually depends on the individual. We are only going to teach you two spells. One of them is simple, the other not so much."

"What about me? While you're teaching them magic, or whatever the hell it is, I have wings." Ni said.

"Yes, we will get Twilight Sparkle to teach these three magic. I will teach you how to fly."

I have no idea why, but I was slightly disappointed when she said she wouldn't be training us.

"We are here." Luna said.

We were looking through a window at a very large room around the size of two football fields side by side. It was completely empty save for a few training dummies.

"This is where we train our royal guards in the ways of combat spells and flight. You four will use it to learn how to control your powers."

"I have a question." Doc said.

"Which is?"

"How long does this transformation last? Are we always going to be ponies?"

"No. The transformation will last either until you go back to your world, or my sister and I decide to cancel the spell. There are ways to make it permanent, but we doubt you would want that."

"Yeah, thanks for that at least." He replied with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

I kicked him in his left foreleg to make him fall down.

"Ah! Dafuq Donutt?!" He whined.

"Watch the sarcasm around the one who can decide if you remain a pony or not."

"We appreciate the gesture Mister...Donutt, but we can handle a little sarcasm." Luna said.

"Alright, in that case, that was for fun." I said with a smirk.

Doc gave me a 'wtf' face, and Luna suppressed a laugh.

"Get up Doc, we're going inside the training room." Ni said.

Doc groaned and got up.

Luna led us to a large set of double doors and touched her horn to it. The doors glowed a dark blue color and opened. She trotted inside, and we followed behind.

She led us to the middle of the room and spoke. "We have Twilight Sparkle on her way down here. She will arrive momentarily."

"If you don't mind me asking..." I said.

"Speak your mind, please."

I nodded. "Well, just what happened to cause a war between you and the griffins? From what I've heard, your country was peaceful, yet here you are preparing four foreign soldiers for war. Could you at least tell us what you're going to make us kill for?"

She closed her eyes. "We suppose that you four do deserve an answer to that, since you are going to fight for us. Very well."

She took a breath, and spoke. "It started about six years ago. We were recovering from Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony then. At the time, we had an embassy in the griffin's land. Discord's magic you see, was spread further than we had thought. He might not have intended for something like the following to happen, but it did nonetheless. His magic was so strong, that it was felt even in the kingdom of the griffins. By the time it had reached there though, his magic was erratic, or even destructive. It caused several disasters to occur there. Famines starved entire villages, earthquakes destroyed cities, and even their leader, Hawk Eye, had fallen ill with an unknown illness. Within a month, he passed. Their new leader, who succeeded Hawk Eye through brutal means, blamed the ponies for their sorrows."

She looked at the ground and continued. "We of course, denied these accusations, claiming that it was indeed Discord's fault, intentional or not. They didn't believe us, and instead of seeking diplomatic relations, some griffins stormed the embassy there. There were over fifty ponies in there, and only two survived to tell the tale. One of them soon passed due to health complications from the same unknown disease that had stricken their late leader. The last pony that survived requested to have a name change, and be moved to a new location, in fear of the griffins returning for them. Much of Equestria wasn't sure on how to respond to this. They were unprepared for such carnage. There was panic everywhere, and the unrest didn't seem to go down with time. It was thanks to the efforts Twilight Sparkle and her friends that order was restored."

"And when things calmed down a little, what did you do?" I asked.

"Naturally, the griffin government claimed they had nothing to do with the massacre, and said they would 'not stop at any cost to find the murderers responsible.' They sent over ambassadors filled with lies, but we knew better. Three years ago, something else happened. There was a skirmish over the ocean between some pegasi warriors and the griffins. There were nine casualties. Six on their side, and three on ours. Once again, their leader, Razor Talon, claimed treachery. We did our best to convince them that we had no intention of taking lives, but sadly, they didn't believe us. Tensions remained strained for some time, until one of their ambassadors, Sharp Claw, intervened. He actually seemed like the first griffin that cared about peace."

"Sharp Claw? We ran across him in the forest when we first arrived."

"Yes, I think he once told us that he enjoys flying at night in that forest. We have no idea why anypony would actually want to do such a thing, but he does. Anyways, Sharp Claw was actually supposed to be the successor to the throne after Hawk Eye passed, but Razor Talon used trickery and bribery to rob Sharp Claw of his title."

"Seems like no matter where you go, there's going to be underhanded tactics in politics. This place isn't as peaceful as it seems."

"Sadly, you are correct. Anyways, things had managed to remain calm since then, well, until thirty minutes ago. We don't think war can be avoided this time, which is why we need your help." Her tone turned slightly sad.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ni?" Doc asked.

"I don't think we really have a choice in the matter. Either we fight against the griffins, or we're stuck here." He replied.

"We...know this is a lot to ask of you four. Please know that we deeply appreciate you helping us."

"You're welcome. Now what spells are we being taught?" I said.

"You should ask Twilight Sparkle herself. Here she is."

We turned around and saw Twilight trotting over.

"Now, we shall take Ni and teach him how to fly. Good luck to you Twilight Sparkle." Luna said before nodding to her.

Luna and Ni trotted off to another side of the room, leaving Shits, Doc, and myself with Twilight.

"Alright, the first spell I'm going to teach you three is basic levitation. Most unicorns learn this by the time they are three, so it shouldn't be too hard." She pulled out three rubber balls from her bag and set them in front of us. "Now I want you three to close your eyes and picture the ball in front of you in your mind. Once you have, it should be the only thing you see there. Now I want you to imagine that there is a wind powerful enough to keep it around four feet off of the ground."

I did as she said, and kept calm about it. Twilight didn't say anything for about half a minute. "Hey Twilight, are we doing it right?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Ah! Get me the fuck down!" I heard Doc yell.

I opened my eyes and saw that Doc was levitating! Wait, Tickle Shits still has his eyes closed. Is he...doing this?

"Shits!" I yelled, breaking his concentration and causing him to drop Doc on his face.

"Did I do it?" He asked.

"Uhh, yeah. You certainly did. I...I want you to close your eyes again. This time I want you to picture lifting up your friend Doc." Twilight said.

"Why? What happened?"

"Just do it, please."

Shits shrugged and closed his eyes. His horn began to glow white like the color of his coat, and once again, Doc was lifted off of the ground.

"Damnit Shits, put me down!" Doc yelled.

While his eyes were still closed, Shits smiled. "Poor choice of words."

"Oh fu-" Doc got off before Shits let him go, making him fall on his face.

Shits and I laughed, but Twilight sat there, stunned.

"You alright Twilight?" I asked.

She regained focus and spoke. "Not really. Your friend Towns shouldn't have even been able to lift the ball his first try, but he lifts up another pony instead! This is amazing! How did you do it?" She asked Shits.

He shrugged. "I just did what you told me to do with the ball, except with Doc, because I thought it would be funnier."

"Go to hell." Doc said while getting up.

"I don't think you get it. _I _wasn't even able to do something like that until my fifth try. You're not even originally a pony, yet you manage the feat of levitating another pony! I-I'm completely awestruck!"

"Big surprise, I'm awesome."

"I uh, I want you two to stay here and keep practicing on levitating the rubber balls. I'm going to go over here with Towns and give him a slightly modified lesson."

"Got it." I replied.

Twilight and Shits trotted over to another section, leaving me and Doc to ourselves.

"How the hell is he that special?" Doc asked in a whiny voice.

"I think you're just mad because he made you faceplant twice." I said.

"Yeah? Well...yeah, you're right. He'll apologize when his sorry ass gets injured though."

"Certainly not to you, because I don't think you know how to treat ponies."

"That is something I've not thought about yet. I guess I should ask Twilight when she gets back, huh?"

"Yeah, that sounds like it would help. I don't want you screwing up when we're in battle and accidentally kill one of us."

"I guess we'll work on our levitation while Twilight is away."

"Not like we have a choice, thanks to the special guy over there. Oh well, bitching won't help."

"I don't believe this..."

"That is why you fail."

"Oh ha ha."

After about an hour or so, we were able to lift up the ball with little effort. After another hour, we just decided to throw the rubber balls at each other.

I looked across the room to check on the lieutenant's progress, and saw him flying in loops. Some were a little messed up, but still impressive.

I turned around and saw Twilight trotting back over. "Sorry about the wait, but I just had to test Towns some more. We had to wait for a little while though, because he burned out his horn by lifting you up twice." She finished, looking at Doc.

"Wait, we can get burnout?" I asked.

She nodded. "You can, but only by pushing your limits. You'll be fine as long as you stay within your boundaries. Right now I've got Towns lifting up multiple objects at once." She turned to Doc. "Also, after I finish helping you out with your magic, I'll take you to a unicorn doctor to teach you a few things about pony anatomy."

Doc nodded. "Sounds good. By the way, we got levitating these rubber balls down. What's next?"

"Now, you'll try something more difficult to levitate. I want you to-"

"Oh wait! I just realized something." I said, cutting Twilight off.

"What?" Doc asked.

"What are we going to do when we run out of ammo?"

"Well, we do have a large supply, but not enough to last a war. Now there's a problem."

"Hey Twilight, is there some kind of duplication spell?"

"Let me think for a second...oh yeah! There actually is a duplication spell! But there is one problem. Because the spell takes so much to cast, you can only duplicate something once before getting burnout. Also, you can only duplicate nonliving things, and anything bigger than a pony is too much to duplicate for an average pony."

"How long does burnout last?"

"About twelve hours."

"Well I guess we'll have to conserve our ammo. Can you teach us that duplication spell though?"

"I suppose I could. This spell will take some time to accomplish, but I'll help you the best I can."

"Thanks, because we won't be able to do much without ammunition."

We looked up and saw that the lieutenant and Luna were coming back down. Ni landed in front of me, and Luna next to Ni.

"Very good Lieutenant Ni. We shall continue training tomorrow. The same goes for the rest of you. Get some rest."

"I'll show you guys to your rooms. I guess I'll stay in Canterlot a little while as well, since I need to teach you more magic." Twilight said.

We nodded and started to follow her out.

"We would like to speak with you for a moment Donutt." Luna said just as I got to the doors.

I nodded to them and they went on ahead. I turned back and trotted over to the princess.

"Need something Princess Luna?"

"Will you answer a question for us?"

"If you answer one of mine."

"That is fair. Our question is this; why do really want to fight for Equestria?"

"So I was pretty transparent huh?"

"Not so much. You have everypony, including my sister believing what you said. We know better. Why do you truly wish to help us?"

I sighed. "Well, if you want my complete honesty-"

"We do."

"Then I guess there are two reasons why I'm doing this. I assume Twilight told you the story I told her about myself on the train?"

She nodded. "Yes, we were saddened to hear of such a thing."

"Have you formed an opinion on me yet?"

"No. We believe that when given the chance, that a pony should be judged based on what they do with a second chance, and not their first." She looked at the ground sadly. "We know what it is like to have done something terrible in the past."

"Then you also know that people don't forget what happened. All you can do is do your best to make up for it. I'll never seek an excuse for something like what I did. I murdered someone, and it doesn't matter how evil he was, the fact remains the same. That is one reason why I'm helping. I'm looking for a form of repentance, if I'm honest with myself."

"And your second reason?"

"It's nice to fight for something other than myself or for a country that takes me for granted. Don't get me wrong, I love my country, and I'd give my life in a heartbeat for it. It's just that some of the people there don't really care what you did. They think anyone that joins the military is an automatic murderer, when we're actually over there, watching our friends die one by fucking one so they have the right to do what they're doing!...Sorry, I lost my temper."

"It's alright. We think it is good to have passion. You have answered our question, and now we shall answer yours."

"Okay. Is there any reason you never say 'I' or 'me'? You talk as if there are two of you."

"Yes, we suppose that is a reasonable question. Technically speaking, there are two of us. There are two minds in this one body."

"Huh, well why are there two minds in there?"

She looked at the ground. "It is a painful thing to talk about."

"You don't have to tell me. You did answer my first question after all. If you ever wanna tell me, I guess I'm here to talk."

She smiled a little. "We thank you. ….Might we know your real name?"

"Heh, Donutt a little too weird? That's fair I guess. It's Hunter."

"Thank you for answering our questions Hunter. We will show you up to your room now."

I nodded and followed her out of the training room. We trotted around several corners, took many stairs, and finally arrived at the door to my room.

"Well, I guess this will keep me from exploring."

"Don't worry, it is easy to know where you're going after your tenth year."

I laughed. "I'm not sure if I'll be staying that long. It's time for me to get some rest, so I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Maybe. We are usually resting in the morning. We must go now, good night."

" 'Night." I said before yawning.

She nodded and trotted away.

When she was gone, I opened the double doors to my room, and holy hell was this thing big. Across from the door, there is a balcony behind a set of glass doors. The room was furnished with expensive looking things, such as carpet, wall ornaments, dressers, and even the bedspread. The bed was probably the best part of it all though. It was bigger than a king size bed, and hopefully very comfy. It's been a long time since I've slept in a bed anywhere close to this.

With slight difficulty, I took my gear off and set it on the ground next to my bed, and put my M9 sidearm under my pillow. It never hurts to be careful, right?

After that was finished, I jumped on the bed and instantly went into pure euphoria. This was the most comfy thing I've ever fucking been on! The only way I could imagine it being even more comfy, is if it were made of cloud. I pulled up the covers and closed my eyes to get my first good night's rest in forever.

I jumped slightly at the sound of knocking at my door.

Or not...

"What? Who is it?"

"It's your lieutenant."

"Aw come on Ni, I'm friggin tired."

"Tough shit, now open up."

I groaned and trotted over to the door to open it.

When I did, he let himself in and trotted over to my bed.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"Let's go explore the city a bit. I can't sleep and I need something to do."

"You want to keep me up because you can't sleep?"

"Yep. Any more questions pink boy?"

"I'm light red, and no, I don't. Just a second I guess." I said before grabbing my M9 and putting it in my holster.

"Expecting trouble?"

"It is wartime."

"Glad to see you're staying prepared. I am too." He said before pulling out his custom made Smith & Wesson 500 Magnum. Six chambers of pure death. Shoot a deck of cards with it, and they will disintegrate before your eyes.

"Damn I wish I had one of those." I commented.

"It kicks like a mule on steroids, that's for sure." He holstered the beauty and spoke again. "Let's go if you're ready."

"Do you know how to get out of this labyrinth of a castle?"

"Yea, I paid attention, unlike you. Just follow me."

I nodded and followed him out of my room, and through the castle. We found the exit, and trotted outside. The two guards on each side of the doors nodded to us, and we continued into town.

As we wandered around for a while, we only saw a few other ponies. It's to be expected I suppose, considering it's somewhere around midnight. The ponies we passed looked at us suspiciously, but I guess it makes sense since we are wearing our gear around town.

"Are we doing anything in particular here?" I asked.

"Finally, I found what I was looking for!" He said, ignoring my question, yet answering it at the same time.

I looked up at the building in front of me. The name of the building is called 'Whiskey's Whiskey'. Huh, that's certainly creative.

"Wait, so you brought me out in the middle of the night to find a bar?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Hell no! I'm pissed you didn't tell me earlier!"

He grinned. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hear you bitch, but that didn't work. Come on, lets get a drink."

I nodded and we trotted inside. The place was decorated with all kinds of Irish related stuff.

We went up to the bar in the middle, and took a seat on some stools.

A green pony trotted over to us. "Welcome to me bar lads, name's Whiskey. What can I get for ya?" He said in an Irish accent.

"What would you recommend?" Ni asked.

Whiskey smiled. "I was hopin' you'd ask. I make me own special kind of drink."

He reached under the bar and pulled out various containers containing various kinds of alcohol, and mixed them faster than my eyes could keep up.

When he finished, he slid a couple of glasses over to me and Ni. They contained a green liquid.

"Drink up lads, that's my own special recipe."

Me and Ni held up our glasses, and took a swig, then set them back down. Not bad, it tastes like a special kind of kool aid, with a good kick.

"That's some good stuff there Whiskey." Ni complimented.

"Yeah, this is very good." I added.

"Thanks lads. I-"

"You two, tell us what you know about Equestria's plans for war!" A large griffin said as he got up from a table across the room, accompanied by three slightly smaller griffins.

We continued to drink Whiskey's special drink, ignoring the griffin.

"What were you about to say Whiskey?" Ni asked.

"Hey! We saw you enter the palace! Either answer the question, or feel this blade!" The griffin yelled, unsheathing a sword.

"Can't we enjoy a drink in peace fellas?" I said.

The big one responded by destroying my glass with his sword, then pressing it against my neck. "Last chance pony. Answer, or die."

"I'm going to warn you one time, and one time only. You never do three things around me; threaten me, threaten my team, or destroy my fucking drink! You've already done all three of those, so you should consider yourself lucky to still be breathing. You have five seconds to back off, and leave right now." I said.

"Hahaha! You think you can scare us pony?!"

"One."

"You have some nerve to be talking with a sword at your neck!"

"Two."

"The three of you, press your swords against the other's neck."

They nodded and did what they were told.

"Three."

"This is your last chance ponies!"

"Four."

"Kill them!"

"Five."

I used my magic and fired off a round from my M9 straight into the griffin's head, dropping him instantly. Ni fired off a round from his magnum, and completely obliterated the head of one of the griffins.

The other two were smart enough to drop their swords and try to fly through the door. I was faster though. I placed two shots in each of their wings, making them collapse on the ground.

I trotted up to one of them. "Now, how about you tell me why you're here, and I don't do to you what we did to those two over there." I said, motioning to two of the griffin's corpses.

"Donutt, calm down. They can't do anything now." Ni said.

I ignored him. I pressed my gun to the head of the griffin on my right and pulled the trigger with no feeling, splattering his brains all over his friend next to him.

"Donutt! What the fuck?!" Ni yelled.

I pressed my gun up to the last remaining griffin. "Talk. Now."

"O-okay! I'll tell you everything! Just don't hurt me!"

"You have thirty seconds."

"We-we were told to come here to Canterlot and spy on the place and obtain any information we could."

"On whose orders?"

"..."

I pressed the gun against his head harder.

"Ahh! It was Emperor Razor Talon! It was his direct orders! Please don't kill me! I just took this mission because of the pay! I need the money to pay for medicine for my sick dad!"

"Welcome to war." I said as my magic on the trigger tightened.

I felt a sharp pain on my face, and fell to the ground.

I shook my head and looked around. I saw three dead griffins, and a fourth covered in brains and terrified.

"Did...I do this?" I asked.

"Sorry for that, but most of it anyway. What the hell happened to you there Donutt?" Ni said.

"I...don't know. When the big guy pressed his sword against my neck, I blacked out."

He helped me up and spoke. "We'll discuss this later. Right now, we need to turn this griffin in for questioning." He said, looking at the terrified looking griffin. "Sorry about the mess Whiskey."

"It's no trouble I guess. They were here to hurt you anyways. Your friend over there is a cold bastard."

"It's something I haven't seen before. Thanks for the drinks." Ni said before helping me carry the griffin, who had now passed out, outside.

We found a guard, and explained the situation, leaving out a few details. He took the griffin and got a few more guards to check out the bar.

We left them to do their thing and headed back towards the palace.

The expected question came up. "What the hell happened? Why did you do what you did back there?" Ni asked.

"I'm really not sure. When that sword was at my neck, I felt this consuming rage, like I wanted to kill everything in sight. I blacked out after that, and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground next to three dead griffins, and another griffin with brains all over him."

"We'll keep the details of this to ourselves for now. Come on, you deserve to rest now."

We got to my room eventually, and I trotted inside with my head filled with questions. Am I going insane? I've never lost it like that before. I might have a slight problem with outbursts every now and then, but nothing that severe. And why did it sound like my rage was talking to me? And here I was looking forward to a peaceful sleep...

**I'm getting lazier and lazier guys. I worked on the first half of this for about a week, then decided today it needed to get done, so I finished the other half in about two or three hours. Anywho, what do you guys think? Some messed up shit is going down with Donutt, and it's more than stress. I'll leave you to speculate now. Now I must go to sleep and recharge my ever-decreasing sanity.**

_**Chuck Norris fact of the day: The only way to tickle Chuck Norris is to douse him in kerosene and light him on fire with a welding torch.**_


End file.
